


Father James

by FassAvoySub



Category: Boys Town (1938), Irish Actor RPF, Scottish Actor RPF
Genre: Angst, Coming of Age, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Idealism, Love, M/M, Trust, Trust Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:14:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 23
Words: 21,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27962855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FassAvoySub/pseuds/FassAvoySub
Summary: After visiting a young man in the Death Cell Father James decides he wants to give young boys a home, love and care. But then he meets young Michael and he really tests James' kind heart.This story was inspired by the beautiful old movie Boys Town with Spencer Tracy and Mickey Rooney. The first few chaps follow that movie very close, but after meeting Michael I'll tell the story my own way. I can only recommend this movie.Why did I pick James for the part of the priest? Because he thought about becoming one when being a young man. Why did I pick Michael? Because he is a beautiful canvas for tough boy/soft heart. Now enjoy 💋
Relationships: Michael Fassbender/James McAvoy
Kudos: 2





	1. The Death Cell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James visits Jack Forster before walking his last mile...

It was a long night for James. First the long train ride to the State Prison and now this. He felt a bit sad. What he was about to do wasn't easy. He hadn't seen Jack Forster for quite some years now, but Jack had sent for him, wanted to see him again one more time before he walked his last mile.  
Jack was restless in his cell, smoking heavily, his leg shaking restlessly, but he seemed to calm down the moment he spotted James in the corridor. The guard opened the door to his cell and James entered with the Director. "You know Father McAvoy?" the Director asked him and Jack nodded. "Yes, from my youth. I asked him to come." Jack answered, sounding relieved.  
"There are also some Reporters here, Jack. Do you want to talk to them?" Jack nodded and the Director left the cell, asking James in.  
James sat down next to Jack on his small bed, putting a hand on his shoulder. "I'm grateful that you came, Father James." Jack said, nervously dragging on his cigarette and lighting another one with the butt before grinding it on the floor. "How much time do we have?" he asked with thin voice, looking up to Father James's kind blue eyes.  
James gave his shoulder a squeeze and a sad smile. "Eternity will begin in an hour's time, Jack." he said. Jack lowered his head. "And then?" "Some very painful moments, Jack." "And after... after that? What will be then?" he asked, leaning against James, fidgeting with the cigarette in his hand.  
"O, Jack, that's a centuryold mystery. Nobody knows and we won't be able to get it solved in this one hour." he answered, trying to sound comforting. "And... when you were... when you were in my place, Father... would you be afraid then?"  
James pulled Jack closer against him, smiling gently. "No, Jack. I wouldn't be afraid." "Although you don't know what will be after?" "No, Jack." he answered. It wasn't a lie. James wasn't afraid of what might follow when his life would end some day. But he could understand Jack and that he was afraid. He was about to ride the lightening in an hours time, having hardly passed his teens, only knowing a life of hardship and crime.  
Jack dragged on his cigarette again. "If... if you had killed a snake that had bitten you... would you feel remorseful for that?" he asked and lighted his third cigarette. James gave his shoulder a firm squeeze again.  
"You know, I'm no Saint, Jack. I also made my mistakes during my life, but at sometime I saw I was making mistakes and tried to make it good again. And to decide about life and death should be something to put into His hands." He saw a tear glisten in Jack's eyes and rubbed his shoulder compassionately.  
The door was opened again and the Director entered with two Reporters and the Judge who had sentenced Jack. James wanted to rise, but Jack put his hand on James's thigh. "No, Father... please stay with me..." he said with pleading eyes and James stayed sitting next to him.  
"So it's confession time now." one of the Reporters sneered, but was rebuked by the Judge. "Stop that shit. The man knows he has sinned against the State. He doesn't need your clever remarks now." Jack's head flew up.  
"Sinned against the State? ME?!" he yelled and jumped to his feet, his face distorted with rage. "Fuck your damned State!" he growled, addressing the Judge. "What do you want, Jack? The State took care for you for three years.  
"Sure, in reformatory! Great job... I came in being a small thief, I came back out being a criminal... thrown out on the street with five other boys. We became a bunch, friends on life and death, committed to each other. And yes, we were criminals, building shit, stealing, robbing... One of them sang at Court and I killed him for that. Now you have my confession. But without your fine State it might never have come so far." he spat out.  
"It's easy for you to blame the State, Forster. Blame anyone but yourself for this." one of the Reporters said, taking notes eagerly. James listened to all of this silently. He could understand Jack for releasing all this coilt-up tension and fear. Maybe he would have done the same in Jack's place.  
"I lost my parents, being eleven... where was your fine State then? Where was it when a child had to survive on the street, surrounded by criminals and hobos? Anything was good to survive there and then, being all alone and without one friend!" These words stabbed like a dagger into James's heart and he heard Jack's voice break when sadness overcame him. He felt a deep sadness now himself, but he couldn't cry now. Not here, not before Jack.  
"And now get out! Get out with your honest faces" I can't see you anymore!" Jack yelled and the guard quickly opened the door to let them all out. James rose from the bed, stepping between Jack and the almost fleeing people before he could follow them and do something stupid shortly before the end. Jack looked up to him, his face turning from rage to deepest despair, and finally the tears started to run over his face.  
"Father..." he said and James heard how desperately he was trying to talk with his tearbroken voice. "Father... I did bad things... so many bad things..." he said, clenching his fingers into James's black jacket. "Please, Father... I'm sorry... so sorry..." he sobbed and pressed his forehead against James's chest. "I repent, Father..." he whispered, his voice broken, and James pulled him into a firm embrace. "All will be good, Jack." he said, trying to sound strong and comforting for Jack. He needed James's strength and his hope now and James would be strong for Jack, would be the one and only shoulder to lean on he ever had in his life... and be it only for the last hour of his life.


	2. Thoughts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James can't stop thinking about Jack's story...

The train ride home was long and normally James would have tried to sleep after last night, but he couldn't. Jack's words kept his thoughts busy. An orphan... no friends... having noone... living on the streets... reformatory...nobody caring for him... nobody caring about him... These thoughts slowly clenched around his heart like a fist of ice and squeezed it. The landscape rushed by his window, but James had no eyes for it. He was staring into nothing, pensively licking his lips.  
He startled when the Conductor touched his shoulder. Of course... the ticket. He handed it over for checking and put it back in his pocket. Then he started looking out of the window, seeing people being passed by the train... hobos, as he could see, and instantly his thoughts were back with Jack Forster. He knew quite some boys like Jack, orphans or boys nobody cared for, living on the streets, stealing because they had nothing to eat. And they were wild at times, but they had never been towards him, because they felt he was different... nice to them, having an open ear for them when nobody was there for them, knowing he was never preaching or waving with the Bible. He never did this to the kids. He knew they were rebuked, chided or beaten up often enough.  
How many of them might end up like Jack? Dying on the electric chair for committing homicide... only because their life had been fucked up in their childhood. Deep inside he knew that no child was born bad, but children needed guidance.  
James had made his decision. He would speak with his Bishop as soon as he got an audience. His Bishop had already permitted to found a refuge, a shelter for poor and homeless. It had seemed like a good idea when he had started it, but to give adult men hope again seemed like a lost battle to him now. Something needed to be done before it could come that far.  
He closed his eyes and spoke a little prayer that his Bishop might like the idea and give him permission to found a home for boys... a real home with love and care, not just another house where kids would be fed and mistreated, but never looked after, never cared for. Feeling a little peace in his soul he leant back and closed his eyes, falling asleep in seconds and only waking up when the train stopped at the terminal station.


	3. A Street Brawl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Coming from the station James walks right into a brawl...

He was still a bit tired when he walked from the station to the town centre, but the yelling and screaming he could hear instantly woke him up again. Some boys rushed by him and when he came around the corner of Main Street, he saw the brawl right in the middle of it. Boys between 10 and 16 were beating up each other, one of them trying to get away with a loaf of bread and a huge salami in his hands. Stones, apples, woodpieces were flying through the air and James could even manage to dodge one of them. "Steal in your own quarter when you're hungry!" he could hear in the middle of all the yelling and screaming when he saw a small 11-year old smash his little fist into the face of a boy almost twice his size.  
'So that was all this mess about. What a stupidity.' James thought and dived right in the middle of the bunch. "Tommy! Richard! Aren't you ashamed at all?!" he yelled when trying to separate the boys, grabbing one by his collar and one around his waist. He heard the shatter of glass and looked up, distracted, and the two boys loosened from his grip and fled. A stone had hit the window of his friend and neighbour Dave, who was running a Pawn Shop and came running out of his shop, piping for the Police.  
The brawl and everything else was instantly forgotten and the boys fled in all possible directions, being gone when the first Officer showed up thirty seconds later, some of his colleagues in tow. Several of them swarmed into the streets, some of them could only gather up the mess on the street.  
James slowly strode over to his neighbour. "Hi Dave." he said and looked at the big hole in the shop window. "That might become cold tonight." he said, but Dave wasn't like laughing. "That's a fun of 80 Dollars... again. Second time this month." he sighed. James patted his shoulder. "I know, Dave. Something must happen about this." he said, feeling a bit helpless at the moment when he looked at the mess on the street. "Don't get me wrong, Father James, but this is also your work. Your refuge is like a magnet for this bunch."  
Now it was James to sigh. Dave wasn't totally wrong, was he? His refuge was supposed to help anyone, well, grown men, he had thought, when he founded it. But time and again the streetkids from the neighbourhood had started dropping in, sometimes only seeking for a hideout, sometimes for warming up when it was too cold outside. It hadn't taken long 'til the news had spread that Father McAvoy was a kind man, giving protection, sometimes even spare food. Okay, Dave wasn't wrong. In fact he was right. His refuge was a magnet for the boys. It only strengthened his idea. He would ask his Bishop for permission to found a home for these young boys. He patted Dave's shoulder, smiling apologetically. "I'm sorry, Dave. Maybe I can solve this problem." "Well, God with you, Father James." Dave said and James turned to his refuge. He needed to make a call.


	4. Being a Lawyer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James is asked to help someone out of shit...

"Alright, I'll be there at six. Thank you." he said and hung up the phone. "Father McAvoy!" his name was yelled through the house and he opened the door to his small office in the rear. "Father McAvoy!" A boy rushed towards him, the small Richard, his cap square over his dirty and tearstained face, and dug his hands into James's jacket.  
"Richard? What is it? What happened?" he asked and squatted down to look into the boys eyes. "Why the tears?" "They have Jimmy... locked him up... please please help me, he is my brother." the boy sobbed, embracing James who returned the hug firmly. Then he lifted Richard's cap to look into his face. "Your Mom...?" he carefully asked, but Richard's eyes only turned sadder. "Okay." James sighed, hugging Richard once more and rose again. "Where have they brought him?" he asked and Richard grabbed his hand and pulled him out of the refuge and to the courthouse.  
Jimmy wasn't the only boy waiting for the Judge. James also spotted Tommy and Bob when Richard fell down on the bench to cuddle into the arms of his older brother. "Hi boys." James said. Bob nodded in return, Tommy answered with a short "Hi, Father." "It's nice of you to come, Father James." said the last boy. Now James recognized him. It was Freddy, always in the midst of shit. James sighed and sat down on the second bench.  
"Boys, it's no good that you are here." he said, leaning forward with his elbows on his knees. "Do you at least know, why you are here?" "Theft." said Tommy and the other boys nodded silently. James slowly shook his head. He knew perfectly well, what that meant. In case the Judge would find them guilty they would end up in reformatory, possibly all of them, no matter their age.  
"Boys, I can't promise anything, but I'll try to help you the best I can." "Thanks, Father. That's in fact more than my own father would ever do for me." said Freddy. James knew about his sad life, being rejected because his mother died giving birth to him. He also knew Freddy was normally a nice boy, only wild, untamed, needing guidance. Now James only became more determined to keep the boys out of reformatory.

Two hours later the Judge finally came in, accompanied by two Officers, Dave and a trader from Little Italy. So this wasn't just about the theft, this was also because of Dave's damaged window. Great. Maybe hope wasn't lost yet.  
The trader, an italian butcher, accused Tommy to have stolen a Salami. James could remember he had seen one during the brawl, but it hadn't been in Tommy's hands at the time. Time to kick in and become the boy's lawyer.  
"Mr. Galatieri, are you perfectly sure it was Tommy?" he asked, rising from the bench, and Mr. Galatieri turned towards him. "Ma certo, Padre." he said. He came in, wanting a Salami. I put it on table. He wants half dozen eggs. I turn to get eggs. I come back, but where's Salami? Gone... with Tommy."  
James nodded silently while listening. "So you saw him take it? With your own eyes?" he asked, his voice gentle as velvet, and deeply looked into Mr. Galatieri's eyes. He returned James's intense blue gaze that instantly took him captive. He saw honesty in them... faith... hope... and a little plea. He perfectly understood what James was doing there and a smile crept on his face. And he understood James. After all it still were Bambini.  
"Okay, the boys can have Salami... gratuitous... but next time, please, not imported one." he said and James gave him a smile. "I promise, there won't be a next time." he said and Mr. Galatieri sat down on his chair again. James turned towards the Judge who was trying to suppress a grin. Perfect. One battle already won.  
"Well, alright, but there is still the thing with Mr. Morris's window..." he started, but James immediately kicked in. "Is it of importance who threw the stone, your Honour? It could have been any of the boys. Everyone was throwing something, I saw it myself. It was just an accident." Dave stood up. "I saw, who was it, your Honour. I know him..." he started, but fell silent when James turned around to look at him, saying nothing. His damn blue eyes. Dave felt like the Priest was able to look into him, into his soul, into his kind heart... Damn, James perfectly knew what his big blue eyes could do to him. "I'm sure, I..." he tried it again, but was unable to resist the blue gaze of his friend. "Somehow..." he said and looked over to the boys on the bench. "I can't remember... must have forgotten..." he mumbled and sat down again. James gave him a grateful smile and turned to the Judge again.  
"You are a damn good lawyer, Father McAvoy. But truth be told, these boys aren't here for the first time and it surely won't be the last. It would be better to put them where someone looks after them." "Please, your Honour, you can't do this to the boys. You can't put them into reformatory. Haven't their lives been hard enough already? I mean, we're here now for two and a half hours. Who has been here to look what happened to them? No one but me." "That's the point, Father. Where else should there be cared for them?" "With me, your Honour. Put them into my care. I'll look after them... try to give them some guidance." The Judge furrowed his brows.  
"Well, Father..." "Please, your Honour. I know all of these boys, and I know, they are good boys. Please let me try, your Honour." Even the Judge wasn't immune to James's blue eyes and his pleading voice and bowed his head, beaten. "Okay, as you wish, Father McAvoy. Try your luck with the bunch. You have my permission to take the boys into care. And I hope I'll never see one of them again." James gave him a grateful smile and left the room with the boys. Then he took a look at his watch. Half past five already! His audience...  
"Dave! Dave, wait!" he called out when his friend rushed by him. Dave stopped and waited for him. "What is it? Do you already regret it?" Dave asked and James had to laugh. "No, surely not. But... could you do me a favour, Dave?" he asked. "I think, I just did, didn't I?" he asked and James smiled even wider. "You did, Dave. You really did and I'm very grateful, that you did, but the thing is... I have an appointment I can't miss. Would you have the kindness to take care for my boys? Only for two hours, maximum, I promise." he asked with pleading eyes. "Please, Dave... I wouldn't ask if it wasn't important."  
Dave took a deep breath, closing his eyes to escape these big blue puppy eyes. "I trust you, Dave." James added and Dave finally gave in. "O what have you only done to me? Put me under a spell or something? Okay, okay... they can come with me to the shop." James took his hand and firmly shook it. "That's so nice of you, Dave. I owe you. And you boys will be nice to Mr. Morris and do whatever he says, okay?" James said and stretched out a hand. "Promise me, all of you. No bullshit 'til I'm back." Five small hands were put onto his without hesitation. "Promised." they answered as a choir, each one of them beaming with happiness.


	5. Offensive Charme

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James got his permission... but he needs a little help for the start.

He wasn't totally satisfied when he returned from his Bishop. It had needed a lot of very good arguments, a pile of passion plus a little begging, but finally his Bishop had given his permission for James's new project. Problem was, he couldn't support him financially, but he had known some people James could ask in search for a house for him and the boys. James had spent two hours with visits and looking at some houses and he had even found one, maybe a bit small, but it would do for a start. Now he had a new problem. He needed the first rent in advance... which he lacked. He spoke a little prayer that the person he was about to ask would be in a good mood.  
"I thought, you'd forgotten us." Dave said when James entered his shop. "Ah, no... I never would. It just took me a bit longer than I thought." he said and looked over to his boys who where sitting on five chairs in Dave's direct sight. "Did you behave?" he asked and the boys nodded with a smile. "My boys. Aren't they extremely good today?" he asked and smiled back, moving closer to Dave's counter, leaning against it with his hip. Dave looked up to him from his accountings.  
"What took you so long?" he asked, eyeing over the rim of his round glasses. "Oh, I had an appointment with my Bishop. Needed his permission for my new project." James answered, now lifting one foot to half sit on Dave's counter. "Did he give it?" Dave asked, not looking up. "Yes, he did. After that I looked for a house, you know. That's why I'm so late." Dave still didn't look up. "A whole house? Well, okay, I know you. You'll need the space. Found one?" James slid a bit more on the counter, tugging his right leg under. "Yes, yes, I did. Problem is, they want the first rent in advance..." he said innocently. Dave looked up, tilting his head and waited for the blow he knew was coming. "How much?" he asked and James started to squirm on the edge of the counter. "I know you are about to borrow money from me, James. Out with it, how much?" James licked his lips and lowered his gaze apologetically. "100 Dollars." he confessed.  
He spoke a little prayer, knowing this was quite a pill to swallow and hoped Dave wouldn't be the sort of people who ended a friendship because of money. He felt Dave's gaze on him before he could even see it and lifted his gaze. "It is only the first rent, Dave. And the Bishop can't support me... next month it will be going somehow, but..." "Okay, okay..." Dave sighed and tried to avoid James's gaze. "I understand you..." he said and James sent another little prayer on its way.  
"Cursed be my good heart!" Dave said and shoved some bills over the counter. "I'll pay it back, Dave... plus interest, I swear." "No, no, don't swear. I'll take your word for it." Dave said and leant back on his chair. "What is it about you that I simply can't say 'No' to you?" he asked, taking off his glasses and rubbing the bridge of his nose.  
"Must be my offensive charme." James said and took the bills from the counter. Dave put his glasses back on. "Get your kids and your offensive charme out now, if you please." he said, but James stayed on the counter, his eyes becoming pleadingly. Dave rolled his eyes. "I should have known... what else?" he asked.  
"Well... could you help me organize some furniture, please? Chairs, tables and a few beds... or mattresses, maybe?" James asked. "Well, that shouldn't be a big prob..." Dave stopped midsentence. "Wait, let me guess... for hundred Dollars?" he asked and James blue puppy eyes started to beg him. Dave finally gave up. "If you were a normal customer I'd ask you for securities." he said and rose from the chair, rolling his eyes. "O, but I have securities, Dave. Five of them. They are sitting over there. And when it works as I think all of them will be good, decent and hard-working american men in a few years time." James said, beaming, but Dave waved his hand to silence him. "I curse the day I met you and your damn blue puppy eyes." he said and went to the storage, looking for some chairs.


	6. Everything has small beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James starts with 5 boys and a house... soon this will not be enough anymore...

The first year was hard for them. Some months they could be happy when they got the rent for the house together, but the boys never complained. They knew poverty and they knew how hard James tried everything to help and be strong for them. During winter it was worst, they hardly got wood for the fireplace and on some evenings they all went to bed with empty stomachs, they boys as well as James. Everything they had was shared equally, the boys always coming first, and they felt this. So they never complained and none of them tried to run away.   
Except at Christmas, when Bob proposed to steal a goose. This was the one and only time James was angry. He wouldn't have minded the talk about stealing a goose, knowing the boys were beyond that know, but not at Christmas. And because he had been angry he had demanded that Bob should kneel and pray for God's forgiveness... being like any other priest that moment and not the well of strength and hope he normally was. Praying was his job, not theirs. But the boys had been okay with this. Even their Father James could feel desperate and helpless at times, they didn't despise him for that. They only loved him more.  
And despite this one thing at Christmas James had only reason to be proud of his boys. They helped him make the house a bit comfortable, showing they all had quite some skills, and after that they also tried to get some money, Father James the classical way, donations, and the boys offered small jobs for small money, like trimming lawns, painting fences, going to the shop for elderly people. It took some time 'til the people started to trust 'McAvoy's Boys', as they were called, but they never abused the trust of their customers and especially not Father James's trust.  
Soon the news spread like a bushfire that the boys were eager, honest and well-mannered and even some shop owners now started to support them with little jobs or even with small donations. James could have been happy about this, but also other news had spread like a bushfire and it didn't take long and some more boys showed up on his doorstep. Now, after the first year, they were already twenty boys and the house was about to explode. Time to search for a new house...

"James, you're out of your mind." Dave sighed and leant his forehead into his palms. "This is no longer a project, you know? What you're planning is a miracle."  
James patted Dave's back. Two years had passed now and all this time Dave had supported him with the accounting, had tried to slow him down when he thought James was getting overambitious. Five boys, okay, twenty boys, okay as well, but James's home grew and grew and it weren't just boys from the neighbourhood anymore. Meanwhile they were coming from the whole county, even from neighbouring counties, and James was unable to say 'No' to even one of them. Now he was trying to run two houses with fifty boys and it slowly started to consume him.  
But what he was planning now was simply madness. He planned to buy some acres of land to build houses there on his own. He dreamt big this time, had said something about a kind of town, being autonomous and administered by the boys themselves. Dave still thought, his heart might stop any minute.  
"Poor Dave, always the pessimist." James said and laid his elbows on the fence of the piece of land they were just looking at. "Come on, Dave, take a look around. Isn't it beautiful here? The air is great, the sky is high, and it really is good land, Dave. There could be countless possibilities here, can't you imagine it?" James was now rhapsodizing about his plan.  
"O yes, countless possibilities like mortgages, loans, debts... will you never grow up? James, what are we even talking about here? And about how many kids?" Dave asked. "200?" "500." James answered without hesitation. "O dear God..." Dave moaned and leant his head against the fence post. "No blasphemy, please." James chuckled. "Come on, Dave... we already made it this far and we are free of debts, aren't we?" "Well, yes... as good as, I mean. You have always managed to pay back everything. Heaven only knows how you managed it, but you did." James looked at him with a soft smile. Dave knew that kind of smile and groaned.


	7. A Visit at Prison

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James visits a young man being moved to State Prison. He asks James a favour...

"I'm sorry, Dave, but I have to go." James said, already on his way to the door. "But James, the directors of the board are coming in an hour and we need to calculate some things before that. This is urgent." Dave said, following him. "I know, Dave, but I can't. I have to go to this appointment... a boy at prison." he said and turned to Dave. "He'll be moved to State Prison today and wanted to talk to me before that. Tomorrow it will be too late." Dave huffed. Of course, the boys always came first, their debts be cursed. "You talk to them, Dave. You're much better in these things anyway." James said and left the building, Freddy already waiting for him to drive him into town. Dave sighed. "Okay, this one time. I just hope it is worth the effort." Dave gave in. James entered the car and closed the door, looking out of the window with a smile. "Any boy is worth the effort, Dave. Don't let them bite your head off." he said and Freddy started the car.

"He entered the office of the Director, who was already waiting for him with Sam. "Hello, Father McAvoy. Nice of you to come." he said, shaking James's hand. "This is Sam Fassbender." he introduced the two. "Hi Sam." James said and reached out his hand. "Hello Father McAvoy." Sam said and shook his hand. "Do you want to talk right here? I'd borrow you my office, if you like." the director proposed and James nodded. "That would be nice, Sir. I think we are already short with time." The Director nodded and headed to the door. "No problem. The guard will come and fetch you when time is up, Sam." "Okay, Sir." Sam said and the director left the room.  
James sat down on the chair across Sam. "Okay, Sam. How can I help you?" he asked. "Wrong question, Father. You can't help me. And I'm not the one you should help, you know?" "Alright, Sam. So why did you want to see me?" James asked and leant back.  
Sam rose from his chair and started pacing the office. "It's my small brother, Michael. You know, our old lady died some months ago, during my trial... she was the last person he had. And since I'm going to State Prison I won't be able to take care of him." Sam explained and stopped his pacing to sit on the edge of the desk. "Problem is, he already sees a kind of role model in me... he wants to become like me." Sam proceeded, looking down on James with a smirk. James was not impressed.  
"But the thing is, he doesn't have it, Father McAvoy. He lacks hardness. He's much too soft for this. You know, I'm quite someone in this State and many people are happy that I'm off the street now... some of them already are afraid I might get out anytime again." Sam explained and James crossed his legs, looking up to Sam. "Sam, did you really let me come here only to show off?" he asked cooly and Sam smirked again. "You're not easy to impress, Father. And not easy to intimidate. I like that. You seem like the right guy to tame that little brat of a brother." James eyebrow rose.  
"No, don't get me wrong, Father. I love Michael, I really do. That's the reason why I want you to take care of him. I want him to become a decent young man, not a bank robber like me... or worse. But, you know, he is quite a handful. We don't know his Dad. Mom never talked about him, so I guess Michael was never planned, but nonetheless she tried to raise him the best she could. And now that she is dead he needs guidance, maybe more than ever before... a firm hand, you know?"  
James crossed his arms before his chest. "I'm not sure if I'm the right person for your brother, Sam. I'm not known for a firm hand. No boy is beaten in my place." he said and furrowed his brows. Sam gave him a crooked smile. "That's not, what I meant, Father McAvoy. He doesn't need a cane... he needs guidance, someone to show him the way. But also someone he can look up to. Someone who isn't taken aback when he starts playing the cool Gangster kid." Sam's face softened and he leant forward, his hands braced on the edge of the desk.  
"Don't expect a confession from me, Father. I'm not into church... and Michael isn't either. You may believe me, it is quite a thing for me to ask you of all people to take care of him. But I did my research about you and your Boys Town, Father. And I'm more than convinced that you would do my brother good."  
He looked up to James and James saw the honesty in his eyes. "Alright, Sam. Tell me where I can find Michael."


	8. Meeting Sam's Brother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James meets Sam's brother Michael... and the boy is less than happy to see him...

The director had given him Michael's address and an envelope with money. Sam had insisted he should accept it, either for costs his brother might cause or as a donation. He wouldn't have the need for the money anymore. James had accepted, also thinking that Dave might be happy since they were always short of money.  
Now he was standing in a part of town he hadn't been very often yet and looked at the house Michael was living in. The house didn't look good. In fact the whole neighbourhood didn't. Some kids were lazing on the streets, some playing with things many people would have considered to be garbage, and he felt his heart sink. If he only could...  
He looked on his note again. Apartment 2C it said. Slowly he climbed the stairs to the front door... which hadn't a lock anymore. It seemed to be broken out of the wood quite a time ago. So entering the house was the easy part. Now he was curious whether Michael would be at home.  
James found the Apartment easily. The door was closed, but he heard muffled voices behind it and smelled cigarettes. He knocked. Nothing happened.  
He knocked again, but no reaction. The voices behind the door didn't fell silent, so whoever was in there didn't play 'Not at home', they simply ignored him. He knocked once more, with a bit more emphasis this time, and waited for a reaction. Still none. "I'm not that easy to get rid off." he thought and started pounding on the door with his fist without a pause. He could do this the whole day, if neccessary. Sooner or later they would be unnerved and open the door.  
Suddenly the door flew open, a boy of maybe 12 or 13 eyeing him, unnerved first, then surprised when he saw his collar. "Can I come in?" James asked and the boy stepped aside to let him in.  
The Apartment wasn't really big. More or less one big room being kitchen, living room and bedroom all at once, only one other door besides the Apartment door. James supposed a bathroom behind it. It didn't really look like someone was actually living here, more like someone was... sleeping here? Existing here? He didn't find a proper word for it and turned his attention towards the four boys, playing Poker for money around the table. The ashtray on the table was flowing over with ashes and cigarette butts already and he also spotted a bottle of cheap Whiskey. James pulled himself together before a shiver could roll through his body.  
"Who of you is Michael Fassbender?" he asked, not getting an answer. He eyed them one after the other. "I need to talk to him... alone." he said, emphasizing the last word, and immediately three of the boys jumped from their chairs and fled the Apartment, slamming the door shut behind them, while Michael yelled after them. "You needn't run off because of him!"  
Michael leant back now, eyeing James with a wrinkled nose and dragged on the cigarette hanging from the corner of his mouth. "Didn't get your name, Doc." he said with an air of arrogance and leant back to put his feet on the table, giving James a look of disinterest and disgust. James was not impressed.  
"I'm Father McAvoy." James said cooly. He knew quite some boys of Michael's sort. They liked to play tough and arrogant, but mostly were the opposite. "And you must be Michael then." James stated.  
Michael didn't respond, only dragged on his cigarette once more, blowing the smoke in James's direction. James tried to suppress a grin. So the boy wanted to play megacool with him. Time for the first boundary, then: Respect. Sam had said, his brother would need a firm hand. James hadn't thought it would be neccessary that fast.  
He wiped Michael's feet off the tabletop, the cigarette out of his mouth and dragged him to his feet by the collar. For a split second he saw Michael's cool composure slip from his face, a small shock in his eyes. It seemed that Michael wasn't used to be treated like this, but he quickly pulled up his cool façade again. James let go of his collar and leant against the edge of the table. "Maybe I should have mentioned your brother Sam sent me." he said, not breaking eye contact with Michael. "Should have known that." Michael snorted. "He's the only one calling me Michael." he said, crossing his arms before his chest. "So what do you want, Padre?" he asked, still playing cool and tough.  
"Well, he wants me to take care of you, Michael." Michael rolled his eyes. "Mike. Just Mike, okay Padre?" he said unnerved. "And if you're thinking you'd get me into your choir boys camp, then you're dumber than you look, Padre." "I think you don't have any say in this... Michael." James said, emphasizing Michael's name. "Don't call me that." the boy growled. "If it pleases you... when you stop calling me Padre." James returned, nice, but firm.  
Michael huffed and gave him a short nod. "Okay, Father. Better now?" he said and James heard the underlying disgust in his voice. "Thank you, Mike. See, didn't hurt, did it?" "But what makes you think I'd come with you? I'm not into church. I'm not even baptized." Mike said cooly. Clever trick, James thought. The boy seemed to be a good Poker player. But not good enough.  
"Well, then I must disappoint you, Mike. I might be a catholic priest, but at my place confession and spirituality aren't important. Our doors are open for every boy, be him 6 or 16, be him catholic, protestant, jewish or even native. I don't give a damn, Mike." He saw Mike's cool attitude falter a bit now. "None of my proteges need to pray or go to church if they don't want it, Mike. Or do you really think Sam would want this from you?" He saw Mike's eyes start to move while he tried to process James's words. Then he looked up again. "Where is the trick in this? And how did you get Sam to decide this?"  
"I didn't get Sam to do anything, Mike. I didn't even know him before today. He was the one to make this decision on his own. He was the one asking me to take care of you, not the other way round." James answered and braced his hands on the edge of the table. Mike thought about his words, nibbling on his lower lip. "Why you? Why did he think your choir boy camp would be the right thing for me? He could have put me anywhere else." "Because he doesn't want you to be hurt, Mike. He's perfectly aware that 'anywhere else', as you called it, would be a place of hurt and pain for you. But such things don't happen at my 'choir boys camp'."  
Mike still tried to keep his cool façade, but he also relaxed for a small inch. It was obvious for James that the boy already knew pain, whatever the reason for it was. James knew he should show him the better sides of his institution.  
"Truth be told, we have a boy's choir..." he started. "Ha, I knew it..." Mike kicked in, feeling upper-handed now, but James was not willing to let the boy provoke him. "But we also have a band, a football team, a baseball team, a workshop, a small cattle ranch and many other things. I'm quite sure there might be something for you to be interested in." he proceeded with a soft smile, measuring Mike's frame with his eyes. "I mean, you look like you are quite strong, Mike, although you aren't fully grown yet." "And I don't intend to grow up being a Cattle Queen. I have quite a reputation, you know? Had to put some effort into this. You can ask anyone here, Padre. They all start to tremble when they hear the name Fassbender."  
James straightened his back and looked deeply into Mike's eyes. "O, I bet they do." he said, seeing the proud smile creep onto the boy's face. Time to give him the second blow, even if he didn't like to do this. "They tremble because they fear Sam Fassbender and what he might do when someone puts his hands onto his small brother." This wiped the smile from Mike's face instantly. "But Sam was moved to State Prison today, Mike. He won't be able to help you when there is trouble... he will never be able to help you. He's in for life. He'll never leave prison again, Mike."  
Now Mike's cool composure finally crumbled under James's attacks. "Asking me to take care of you was the last thing he could do for you, Mike... the last thing he could do to protect you." Mike broke eye contact and bowed his head. "Because he dearly loves you, Mike. I felt it." Mike took a deep breath and James saw a shiver roll through his body. He sent a small prayer on its way. If this didn't reach the boy, then nothing would.  
Mike opened his arms before his chest and lifted his chin again, blinking quickly, so that James wouldn't see him fighting with the tears... fighting to look cool. "Well, if it means so much to him... I guess I can take a look at your choir boys camp." he said. "I'll pack my stuff."


	9. First Cracks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After two weeks being an arrogant asshole Mike has a little talk with James.

Two weeks had gone by and still Mike gave James quite a headache. The boy was so unwilling to fit in, slapping away every hand that was reached out in welcome or friendship. He still enjoyed his time lazying around, looking here, watching there, but always oozing an air of arrogance which seemed to stick to him like dog shit. Some of the older boys like Freddy, Richard or Moe were highly annoyed by Mike and his big mouth. He always knew everything, and everything better, and he seemed to enjoy it most to bother and mob Moe, nobody knew, why. If Moe hadn't been such a decent boy maybe Mike had already gotten one in his face. To be honest, several boys felt an itch in their hands to give Mike a punch, but they never did it. First, Father James would be sad and disappointed then and second, they had seen some of Mike's sort during the last years, but Mike was a real pain in the ass.  
The only one who really seemed to like him from the start was the small PeeWee. He was only six, but a totally loveable aura surrounded that boy. PeeWee was loved by everybody, a cute, kind, bighearted and charming kid, totally free of prejudices. And PeeWee tried to win Mike's heart, each and every day anew, over and over again, showing a patience even James didn't know where it came from. James was only grateful that Mike at least behaved and didn't cause any trouble on purpose. Maybe it would be a good idea to talk with him today. Mike had had the time to feed his curiosity, but hadn't taken any opportunity to join one of the groups or teams. Maybe he just didn't know himself what he wanted... or where his talents were. James would talk with him after lunch.

Mike wasn't coming alone to James's office, PeeWee followed him like a small shadow and James couldn't help but smile. "Hey PeeWee." he said and hugged the boy when he jumped forward to embrace James's waist. "So nice that you come visiting me. Have you been good today?" "Yes, Father." PeeWee beamed and James longed over his desk for a sweet drob, which he gave to PeeWee. "O thank you, Father!" the boy wheezed and let it vanish in his mouth. James ruffled his hair with a smile. "It's nice of you to accompany Mike, PeeWee. But would you mind if I borrow him for a moment?" "No, Father. I'll wait outside for him." the boy beamed and happily jumped out of his office again.  
James leant back against the edge of his desk, bracing his hands on it, and looked at Mike who hadn't moved a muscle. "So, Mike... how are you?" he asked, leaning back on his arms and crossed his ankles. Mike didn't answer. "Still playing cool, Mike? It's not neccessary here." James said, keeping his blue gaze on Michael's face. Mike huffed.  
"I don't know why I'm here, Padre. Have I done something wrong?" he asked with his always present air of arrogance. "No, Michael." James answered and Mike groaned, rolling his eyes. "I just wanted to talk to you. You haven't done something wrong... at least not as far as I know. Or have you?" he asked, but Mike only shook his head. "Splendid. So, tell me how you like it here." Mike rolled his eyes again, groaning. "Boredom without boundaries." he growled. "Oh? You think so? Why that?" James asked, raising his eyebrow. "Because nothing's going on here. Up with the hens and to bed when night falls... that's not my lifestyle, Padre." James leant a bit forward, holding the gaze of Mike's blue-grey eyes.  
"So what is your lifestyle then, Michael?" he asked, eyeing him curiously. Mike lowered his gaze, escaping James's eyes, and started nibbling on his lip again. "Or do you call booze, cigs, Poker and Billard a lifestyle, Mike? That's nothing that will help you making a living when you're grown up." "I'm a grown man!" Mike snapped, his head flying up and James saw his eyes shift colours to grey-green. But he wasn't impressed by his outburst.  
"Fifteen is NOT a grown man, Mike. And you'll never be treated like one if you don't stop behaving like the spoilt brat that you seem to be." Mike's eyes started to gleam with anger, his nostrils flaring, his hands clenching into fists. James gave him a forgiving smile.  
You should consider this really well, Mike." he said, leaning back on his hands again. "I'm a kind and gentle man, Mike.. kind and peace loving. You can ask anyone here, I never... NEVER raised my hand against one of the boys. But if you really want to do this, Mike, you should consider I might be the stronger one." he said, his voice mild as summer's rain, his blue eyes shining like the sky in spring.  
Mike bit his lip now, clenching and unclenching his fists several times. James could actually see the gears work in his head. "Never... NEVER call me a brat again, Padre." Mike spat out, thrusting his hands into his pockets. "Then stop behaving like one... MICHAEL." Mike clenched his jaw and swallowed his groan. "You want to be treated like a grown man, Mike?" James asked and Mike nodded silently. "Well, I could give you a hint how to achieve that. Behave like one. You want the other boys to respect you? Then be the one to show them some respect first." Mike huffed.  
"They should respect me for who I am." Mike mumbled and broke the eye contact again. "How could they, Mike? You don't give them any chance to get to know you better. Instead you're hanging around being an arrogant know-it-all. The boys' words, not mine." Mike started chewing on his lip, keeping his eyes down.  
"Come on, Mike. Let's sit down and talk about this... like men." Mike looked up to him again and was instantly captured by James's kind blue eyes. Then he slowly moved towards the chair and fell down on it, his head bowed and his shoulders slumped. James pulled a chair closer and sat down across Mike.  
"Don't look so beaten, Mike." he said and gently patted Mike's knee. "I know it must be painful to swallow your pride... to take an advice... especially from a Padre." James said understandingly, leaning his elbows on his knees to be on eye level with Mike. Mike huffed, but James saw the corners of his mouth twitch upwards. "I also know that you think you have nothing left but your pride, Mike, but that isn't true. You have strength, you have your personality and you surely have talents. Everyone has talents, Mike. We only have to find out, what your talents are." he said, gently squeezing Mike's knee." Mike looked up to him. "I won't become a Cattle Queen." he said and James couldn't help but laugh.  
"Nobody said you must, Mike. You had a fortnight to look around. There surely is something that might be interesting for you." Mike didn't respond. "It's a pity you refuse to participate at school."  
"Haven't seen a school from the inside since I was 9... Mom couldn't afford it..." Mike whispered, his pale cheeks blushing. "And I don't want someone to think I'm stupid..." There it was again, Mike's damn pride. But James also felt something underneath that pride: fear.  
"Nobody will think you are stupid, Mike. Why should they? Some of the boys here never saw a school from the inside before they came here, being unable to read or write." Mike looked up, slowly, carefully, as if he expected a blow, but James only smiled encouragingly. "Well... I can... read and write, I mean." Mike whispered, not trying to sound proud or arrogant. "See, that's a good base to build on, Mike." James said and rubbed Mike's thigh. "Do you want to give it a try? It's never too late, you know." Mike shook his head and shoved James's hand from his leg, bowing his head again.  
"Why not, Mike?" James asked with utmost gentleness. He knew Mike had finally opened up to him, but he would lose him the moment he pushed too hard. "I'm too old to start again... the others will be making fun of me." Mike stuttered and his fingers started to fidget with themselves. James watched these restless long and slender hands for a moment before he saw Mike was desperately trying to suppress his sobs. Carefully he took Mike's hands into his, caressing Mike's knuckles with his thumbs. "Let it out, Mike..." he gently whispered. Mike looked up to him, his blue-green eyes damp with tears. "Don't pity me. I don't want your pity." he pressed out, his voice already broken with sadness.  
"I don't, Mike... I offer you my shoulder. I offer you strength... if you are brave enough to accept it. It's not weakness to ask for a strong shoulder. It is strength, Mike. It is the most brave thing you can do, because you need to trust for it... show your vulnerability. And you can trust me, Mike. Always. What happens in my office stays in my office."  
Mike's eyes flowed over, big hot tears poured over his cheeks. He blinked, still trying to suppress them. James gently squeezed his hands. "Don't be afraid, Mike. Believe me, sometimes even I have to cry... and I don't have a strong shoulder to lean on. But it helps, Mike. You'll feel so much better after releasing your pain and your fears."  
More tears poured over Mike's cheeks and a sob struggled free from his chest. "Why... why do you tell me this?" he whispered. "Why are you so kind towards me? Nobody ever was..." His voice finally broke and he started to cry heartbreakingly.  
James kept squeezing and caressing Mike's hands gently, feeling a tear roll down his own cheek. What hardship must Mike have endured? Not many of his boys were broken like this. Maybe Mike would open up and tell him one day. James wouldn't ask or pry, not today and not ever. He was too relieved that Mike finally had opened up to him, and be it only a small bit.


	10. Broken Shell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike needs James' support... plus some additional beating on his shell.

"Why don't you understand it, Padre? I don't want to go to school." "I don't understand it because you can't give me a proper reason for this, Michael." Mike's head fell back and he rolled his eyes, groaning. "And when will you stop calling me Michael? That's unnerving!" James gave him a kind smile, folding his hands on his desk. "When you stop calling me 'Padre', Michael. You want me to respect your name? Fine, then respect me in return. You can call me everything, Mike, Father McAvoy, Father James or just James if you think you'll choke on the word 'Father'. But I won't accept the word Padre from your mouth. Told you this several times now, and when you finally do that, then I'll stop calling you Michael." Mike growled, giving a short unwilling nod.  
"Why do you keep fighting me, Mike? I thought you'd know now that I'm not your enemy. Why do you refuse to try it with school again?"  
Mike broke eye contact. "Told you, why. Several times." "And I told you this is no reason. Several times. Absolutely no reason at all, Mike. It's never too late and nobody will laugh about you. Now stop being so damned stubborn and let us make this test."  
Mike crossed his arms and leant back, turning his head away. James sighed and closed his eyes, praying for strength... and for staying patient with this damn stubborn mule Mike was. "Mike, we are alone in my office.Nobody is here to judge you... or to make fun of you. I told you two days ago that what happens here will stay here."  
Mike started to chew on his lip again. "Or did anyone give you reason to believe the opposite?" Mike closed his eyes and shook his head. "No..." he whispered. "Do you think I do this to make you suffer? That your brother wanted me to make you suffer?" Mike's head flew up and James smiled inside. So his brother still was a leverage.  
"Mike, Sam dearly wished you to become a decent guy. But how will you honour his wish if you close down permanently? Do you have any idea how hard it must have been for him to come to ME with this wish? To open up and trust a priest? I am NOT willing to disappoint his trust, Mike..."  
Slowly Mike looked into James's face again, his eyes insecure and a bit fearful. James gave him an encouraging smile and Mike gave in. "Alright... I'll give it a try... for Sam." he mumbled. Then he took the pen in his hand and bowed over the test James had given him. James leant back and silently watched Mike nibbling on his pen.

Later that day James sent for Mike again. His test was now graded from one of the teachers. Mike seemed to be the nervousness himself when he entered James's office, his right leg restless when he sat down on the chair, his long fingers fidgeting again. He didn't even dare to look up, being the image of a man afraid to be shot in the next five minutes.  
"Well, Mike, your test result is here." James said and rose from his chair, moving around his desk with Mike's test in his hand. "I don't want to say too much about. You should take a look at it yourself." he said and reached Mike the sheets. Mike picked them out of his hand and scrambled them without taking a look. "Told you so." he grumbled and threw the paper ball through the office. James couldn't help bit admire Mike's technique. He would be a damn good Pitcher.   
"Told me what, Mike? That you are a coward deep down inside you? So much of a coward that you don't even give it a look?" Mike's head flew up, his nostrils flaring.  
"I told you something about this, Mike. Don't try me. You might lose that fight." James said calmly, turned his back to Mike and crossed his office to pick up the paper ball. Then he returned to Mike and held it out to him.  
"And you WILL take a look at your test result, Mike. NOW!" he said, his voice hard as steel now, and Mike flinched. "You like it to torment me, don't you?" Mike whispered and slowly picked the ball out of James's hand, decrumbling it on his lap, not looking up. "Look at it, Mike." James commanded and Mike flinched again, but he evened the sheet and obeyed. Then his jaw dropped and he looked up to James.  
"You still think I like tormenting you, Mike?" he asked, his voice pure kindness again. "But... but that's..." Mike stuttered, staring at his test again. "I know, Mike. A B minus... in a test for High School. Still believe someone might think you're stupid? This prooves that you're a damn bright boy, Mike. THIS is something you REALLY can be proud of. And something to be wasted if you do not use it." Mike looked up to him, a shiny tear rolling over his cheek.  
"With that bright head on your shoulders you can be anything you want, Mike... even Cattle Queen if you feel like it." Mike started to laugh. James had never seen him laugh, or even smile, the whole time he had been here. "Laughing becomes you, Mike." he said. "You should do this more often."  
Suddenly Mike rose from his chair, dropping the sheets, and hugged James tightly. "Why are you so kind towards me?" he asked and James gently returned the embrace. Mike had asked him this question before and he still owed him an answer.  
"Because you deserve it, Mike. Everyone deserves kindness, especially when life hasn't been kind." he gently said and stroke Mike's back. "And life hasn't been kind towards you, Mike. I know it. I feel it everytime I look into your eyes. Life tried to break you, Mike, but it will never again. Not, when you don't let it."  
James felt how desperately Mike squeezed him against his own body, trembling from pain and sadness, and James firmly squeezed him back, being the wall Mike could lean against for support.  
"Why can't there be more Priests like you, Father James?" Mike asked and James heard the tears in his voice. "You never preach... you never say it was God's will... that he only wants to test my belief in him... that he will answer me, when I honestly pray to him..." He felt Mike's body shake from the hard sobs he was trying to suppress and slowly began to understand why Mike had been so stubborn towards him in the first place.  
"Your... your Mom... she was roman-catholic, wasn't she?" he asked cautiously and Mike nodded. "And you... you are baptized, aren't you?" he added carefully and Mike nodded again. James gently caressed Mike's ginger curls with his fingers, squeezing the boy gently. "And let me guess... those words... your Priest said them to you, right? When your Mom passed away..."  
James felt Mike's fingers dig hard into his shoulders, as if he tried to save himself from drowning if he didn't. "O, Mike... I'm so sorry..." James whispered, gently caressing Mike's back. "Now I understand why you aren't fond of us 'Padres'." He tried to lead him back to the chair so that Mike could sit down, but Mike resisted, holding James in his embrace like he would die if he let go now, crying heartbreakingly. James let him. He'd let Mike cling to him as long as he would feel the need to. There was so much pain and anger in this boy and he should release all of it.  
"Promise you'll never preach to me... please, Father..." Mike sobbed and James felt a tiny spark in his chest. For the first time Mike had called him Father, not Padre, not Father James. Just Father, a word he would normally have choked on. "I promise, Mike. I'll never preach to you." he gently whispered, giving Mike's back another gentle rub. "Will you promise me something in return, Mike?" he asked and Mike finally loosened his embrace enough to look up to him, his grey-green eyes red from the tears. "What?" he asked, carefully, like he would expect a blow to the face.  
"Not much, Mike. Only to at least try to be a bit more brave... a bit more open to the other boys." Mike lowered his gaze again, his hands clenching into James's shoulders. "There's nothing to be afraid of, Mike. They won't bite you." James said and ruffled Mike's ginger curls. "Well, maybe a bit after you behaved like a douchebag the last two weeks. But I'm sure they are willing to finally welcome you."  
Mike leant his head against James's chest. "How could they? Why should they? They have no reason to do so." he whispered, still clinging to James. "Because they follow the commandments." James said and felt Mike flinch again. "No, not these commandments, Mike. We have our own commandments. And mutual respect as well as mutual help are two of them. Can you live with that?" He felt Mike nod against his chest and how his trembling slowly subsided. James squeezed him encouragingly. "I know you are afraid, Mike, but you needn't be. And you know, why?" Mike shook his head. "Because you already have one friend here, Mike. Your small shadow."  
"PeeWee?" Mike asked and looked up to James. "Exactly, Mike. I don't know why it is or how you managed it, but he dearly loves you... looks up to you. He sees something in you only he knows what it is."  
Mike chuckled and started to loosen his firm embrace. "Heaven knows, why. I haven't been nice to him, but he always shows up once or twice a day, asking me if we could play together... or how I feel..." Mike said and wiped the salty tear tracks off his face. "Maybe I should play with him today." he said and looked into James's friendly blue eyes.  
"Yes, maybe you should. It will do you good to find your own inner child again and set it free. And I promise you, PeeWee will only be the beginning. I'm sure you'll have a whole bunch of new friends soon." James said and patted Mike's shoulder.  
"Thank you, Father. I'll... I'll try to... and I'll try with school." he said and James felt warmth spread in his chest. He hadn't felt that happy, and relieved, in a long time.


	11. Small Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike becomes PeeWee's friend.

The following two days Mike really tried his best, but sometimes it was still impossible to shed his skin. It was so easy to befriend with PeeWee, playing Hide and Seek with him, climbing trees with him, teach him BlackJack for fun, not money. And PeeWee loved him more and more every day, becoming his siamese twin, accompanying him wherever he went. And somehow it made Mike happy. He was so fond of PeeWee and started to feel like his big brother. Mike enjoyed their shared time a lot.  
To make his peace with Moe was harder. Moe had been the victim of most of his assaults... and Moe was resentful. It wasn't enough that Mike stopped teasing him whenever he saw him. Moe wanted an apology. Mike knew that, but he had never learned to apologize.  
Freddy was even worse. Mike couldn't remember how, because he had treated everyone like shit the first fourteen days, but somehow it must have hurt Freddy severely, because he refused to show any sign that Mike even existed for him.  
Mike decided to give it up for today. Tomorrow he would start going to school, he had other things to worry about and prefered to spend his time with PeeWee, showing him card tricks under the old oak tree growing outside Father James's office. He liked this place so much, feeling a sort of inner peace when being so close to James's office.  
"When did you come here, PeeWee?" he asked, mixing the cards for his next trick. "I can't really remember, Big Mike. I've been here as long as I can think back." he said, his eyes following every move of Mike's long fingers. This answer surprised Mike and made him believe that PeeWee might be a foundling. This thought squeezed his heart and he stopped mixing the cards. PeeWee looked up to him. "Why do you stop?" he asked. Mike swallowed hard. "You mean... you don't know your Mom? Or your Dad?" he asked carefully. PeeWee shook his head. "Father James is my father." he simply said.  
Mike started mixing the cards again and had to swallow down his sudden sadness. He didn't know his father either, but at least his mother, knew what a family was, or might have been. But PeeWee seemed to be all alone, no parents and no siblings. Nobody who cared for him, except the other boys and Father James. Mike felt bad that he had treated the boy so badly the first weeks, but he swore himself he never would again. He would give PeeWee love and friendship, now and everyday, seeing how good and sweet someone could become when covered with a blanket of love and care, even if it wasn't the own family.  
Slowly he started to understand why this boy, and the other boys, loved Father James so dearly and why none of them ever built shit. And when they did they went to Father James voluntarily to tell him they had done. James showed them love and compassion, regardless of their roots. Mike had felt this himself two days ago. Father James really was a father, for all of them, kind, loving, sometimes maybe strict.  
Mike closed his eyes and was grateful his brother had had the idea to send him here.


	12. Apologizing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike never learned to apologize...

First week of school went by and Mike felt sad and lonely. Not because he hadn't been able to follow the teacher, in fact this had been the easiest part, but because he was the one being ignored by the other boys. Okay, he was the new classmate and he wasn't even the oldest one, so that might have been a reason, but he also knew that some of the older boys were good friends with Freddy and Moe. Mike felt this was the main issue and that he would be alone and stay alone as long as he hadn't made his peace with the two of them. PeeWee had felt this, too, when they spent their time together, but he couldn't help Mike, although he had tried. Had told Mike he should just go to them and tell them he would be sorry.  
Mike had smiled sadly, but he simply couldn't. Just to think of it hurt him inside. How could he apologize if he didn't know, how? It couldn't be that simple to just say sorry and be done with it.  
"PeeWee? Would you do something for me?" he asked, sitting under the old oak tree with PeeWee again. "Anything, Big Mike." the boy had beamed, causing Mike to smile his sharky smile. "Would you... would you go to Father James's office and ask him, if he has some spare time for me? I... I need his help, but I know he is always busy... I don't want to disturb him. He should just tell you, when he has some minutes for me. Would you do that for me?" "Of course, Big Mike." the boy had smiled, jumping to his feet, and ran into the building. It needed only five minutes 'til he came back, Father James in tow.  
"PeeWee... it wasn't neccesary to drag Father James away from his duties." Mike objected, rising from the ground. "He didn't, Mike. And you could have come yourself, you know. There is no more important duty than my boys. I thought, you'd already know that." James said mildly when Mike blushed and started biting his lip. Then he bowed down to PeeWee. "It was very sweet of you to do this for Big Mike, PeeWee. Is it okay for you to leave us alone for a short while? I promise you'll get him back as soon as possible."  
PeeWee started to beam and hugged James. "No problem, Father. I know you will help him. He is so sad." PeeWee tried to whisper, but was loud enough for Mike to hear him. "I'll do what I can for my small darling." James said with a smile and hugged PeeWee back before the boy happily jumped away.  
"He's such a sweetheart." James said and turned to Mike who watched PeeWee disappear in the building, smiling. "Yes, he is... is he a foundling, Father?" he asked and James nodded sadly. "More or less. One of the boys, Tony, found him one day in the driveway, toddling in the grass. He was about one and a half back then. A small suitcase with some clothes and diapers was also standing in the driveway, but no note or anything else. So Tony brought him to me, not knowing what to do with him. It was obvious for me that his mother must have left him there, whatever her reasons might have been. I tried to get a Nanny for him for the first year and some of the boys volunteered to support her and to learn how to take care of a toddler. And so he stayed here ever since, the boys and me becoming his new family." James explained and sat down on the grass. "But I think you didn't ask for my time to talk about PeeWee, did you?" he asked, looking up to Mike, who sat down now, too.  
"No, Father... but I was interested in PeeWee's origin... so sad to hear this." he said and blinked away a tear. How grateful could he be that he had had a mother, even if she had passed away.  
"So, how can I help you, Mike? And how was your first week at school?" James asked, crossing his ankled and leaning back on his hands. "School itself was okay, I think... I seem to be less stupid than I thought..." Mike said, trying to smile, and failed. "But?" James asked when Mike stayed silent. "But... well... I have a feeling, you know... a feeling that I'm... rejected... maybe hated... from my classmates, not the teachers, you know?" James remained silent, giving Mike the time to articulate his feelings.  
"Father, I really try to be good... and to be nice, to all my classmates. But somehow they behave as... as if I was air... not there at all, you know. And I know the older ones are friends with Moe and Freddy." he said and bowed his head. "And I know I treated them like shit since I came here. I already tried to make my peace with Moe, but he refused it. Freddy even ignores me totally. I don't know, what I can do, Father... I... I wanted to ask you for help."  
James sat up and put his hand on Mike's knee. "Maybe you should try to apologize." he said and Mike huffed, starting to fidget with the cards in his hands. "PeeWee already told me that, Father... said, I should go to them and say 'I'm sorry'." Mike let the cards drop between his crossed legs and looked up to James, who was smiling at him.  
"And why don't you?" he asked, leaning down on an elbow in the grass now. Mike gave him a look as if he was thinking James was out of his mind now. "What?" James asked, still smiling. "Why do you look like this, Mike?"  
"Because... because it can't be that simple..." Mike stuttered, his eyebrows risen as if someone just had told him Santa really would exist. James eyes him curiously. "Why do you think so, Mike?" "Because an apology always comes with a payment... nothing comes for free, Father... and... and I don't want to be humiliated in front of others."  
Now it was James to rise his eyebrow. "Mike, I won't ask you why you think so... I'm not even sure if I want to know it in the first place. But believe me, noone will be hurt or humiliated here on purpose, especially not for an apology. You are no longer in the shady circles of your brother, Mike. It might have been neccesary there... to make a point, to show strength, but not here, Mike."  
Mike bit his lip and started to pick up the cards again to keep his hands busy. "But... I don't know... how to apologize, Father. Can't you help me with this?" he said and looked up with begging blue-green eyes. "Well, maybe I can... you could start apologizing to me for a start... for all your Padres and for being so respectful towards me, you know." James answered with a gentle smile. "Mike bowed his head and chuckled. "I've been an asshole, Father... and I behaved like a child towards you. I still can't believe how you could keep being so kind towards me all the time." Slowly Mike lifted his gaze, searching for James's shining sky-blue eyes. "I'm sorry, Father. Please forgive me." he saids and James felt the honesty in Mike's words, saw it in his eyes. He sat up again and put his hand on Mike's thigh.  
"Apology accepted, Mike. But to be perfectly honest, it wouldn't have been neccesary for me. I know how much you changed the last weeks." "Then why did you make me?" Mike asked, holding James's gaze. "To teach you how to apologize, Mike. And you did it beautifully. It is all you need to do. Just admit what you did wrong and honestly apologize for it, that's the whole trick in it." Mike's cheeks blushed and he lowered his gaze again. "It always sounds so easy when you explain things, Father... like it was the most natural thing on Earth." "Because it is, Mike. Nobody told you what to say to me, yet you found the words all by yourself. And I didn't even expect anything special, but I felt your honesty. And that is all that it really needs, Mike. Honesty." Mike slowly nodded understandingly. "And you mean this might help... with Freddy and Moe, I mean?" He asked, his eyes insecure and a bit afraid.  
"I'm not perfectly sure about Freddy, but I am about Moe." James answered and Mike felt a sting in his chest, sighing. That was, what he had been afraid of. "But you should try your luck with Freddy nonetheless, Mike. It might work, you know. He's been in my care for seven years know and normally he has always been the forgiving type. But he'll turn 18 soon, being old enough to to leave and build up his own life, you know? Some of the boys tend to be complicated then." James explained and Mike heard the sadness in his voice.  
"But try it, Mike. Try it and don't give up if it doesn't work the first time." Mike's head flew up. "But, Father..." "If it needs to be keep apologizing to him, Mike. It will work, believe me. And don't be afraid. If you had stopped learning to walk after the first time you fell, then you'd still be crawling on hands and knees, wouldn't you? It takes many falls to learn walking on two feet, Mike... and it takes many falls to grow up being a strong and brave man. Believe me, you are on your best way to become one."


	13. A Nightly Assault

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When coming to the dormitory Mike has a really bad feeling...

When Mike came to his dormitory that night he instantly felt something was wrong. Lights were out and the boys were laying silently in their beds like sleeping... but that couldn't be, he thought. They just had finished washing hands and faces and brushing their teeth like him. Okay, he had needed a bit more time today, being so consumed by the thoughts about Father James's words. It had been a lot to think about and to let it sink in, but he came to the conclusion that Father James had never told him wrong and had always been kind and honest towards him. Tomorrow at breakfast he would apologize to Moe and Freddy... in front of the other boys. He really wanted to apologize now, to show each and everyone that he had changed, that he didn't want to be an arrogant dick anymore.  
The small hairs on his neck stood upright now. Something was terribly wrong here, but he didn't know, what it was. Slowly he strolled to his bed at the other end of the dormitory. Nobody moved only one muscle, seeming firmly and totally asleep. A shudder crawled over Mike's skin, all his senses snapping to alarm. Did they want to scare the shit out of him? Someone jumping on him in the dark, screaming 'Boo' maybe? But when he reached his bed nothing had happened, all boys were still in their beds, unmoving. He sat down on the mattress, eyeing around suspiciously, but still nothing happened. He slid under his blanket, and closed his eyes. Maybe he was just imagining things.  
Soon Mike found out he wasn't imagining things, being woken from a towel being forced between his teeth. His wrists were grabbed and pulled away from him, his ankles, too, like he was crucified on his bed. He tried to fight against it, his voice muffled, but he was too weak to fight four people at the same time. He looked around in panic, but couldn't see a thing in the almost pitch black darkness.  
"Time for the rubdown, Fassbender." he heard a voice hiss to his ear, the blanket torn away from him, and something hit his belly, leaving a burning pain on his skin. He tried to scream, but couldn't, fighting to release his arms or legs, failing. Another blow hit his chest, together with a third across his thighs. Mike bit into the towel in his mouth and felt the tears burn in his eyes. More blows hit him, letting his skin feel like it would burn. Mike could do nothing but endure it, crying, whimpering, biting into the towel between his teeth in pain, silently begging they would stop doing this to him... and they stopped. Mike opened his eyes carefully, not daring to relax. "A little lesson what can happen to you now anytime, Fassbender." the voice hissed again. "You had your time to fit in, but you missed it." Another blow hit his chest and he whimpered into the towel. "And if you tell Father James about this little rendez-vous... well, you know what'll happen then, don't you?"   
He felt cloth glide over his face. A towel! They had beaten him up with towels. Clever bastards, it shot through his head. Towels didn't leave any traces. Even if he would tell Father James, he had no evidence this really had happened. A hand gripped his hair and pulled his head up painfully. "Do you know what'll happen then, Fassbender?" the voice hissed, threateningly, and Mike nodded eagerly. "That's a good boy." the voice praised him sarcastically and let go of his hair. His wrists and ankles also were slowly released and someone put the blanket back over his body almost tenderly. He turned on his side, curling into a ball of pain, fear and sadness under his blanket and silently wept for hours.


	14. The Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Breakfast is a torture...

"What is it, Big Mike? You haven't said anything today." PeeWee asked at breakfast, but Mike didn't answer, staring on his half eaten bread silently. He didn't feel like talking. In fact, he didn't feel like anything anymore. After the rubdown last night he only felt miserably. He had been a total dick towards anyone, had offended them, hurt them, been arrogant... maybe he had truly deserved it.  
His eyes wandered around the tables, watching the boys laughing and talking. He saw many happy faces, remembering those were boys from other dormitories. Then he saw boys from his dormitory, gazing at him, trying to hide the smirks on their faces. His stomach turned and he had to pull himself together to not throw up his half eaten breakfast. They waited for something like this, he felt it, waited to see him break down. He wouldn't give them this satisfaction. He was stronger than this. He could handle it to be beaten up. But why did he felt like shit then?  
"Big Mike?" PeeWee addressed him again and poked his shoulder, tearing Mike from his train of thoughts. "Yes, PeeWee?" Mike said and tried to give the boy a smile... without success. PeeWee eyed him curiously. "What's wrong with you, Mike?" he asked, his eyes turning sad, and Mike wanted to cry on the spot, but fought his tears back down.   
"Nothing's wrong, PeeWee. I just didn't sleep well." he lied and drank a sip of milk. Well, technically he wasn't lying, he really hadn't slept well, but he refused to bother or worry his small friend with this.  
"O no." PeeWee said and climbed on his chair, kneeling on it now, and looked at Mike. "Are you still worried because of Moe and Freddy?" he asked and Mike nodded for the sake of peace. PeeWee laid a hand on his shoulder. "I'll come and help you apologize, Mike." he said and gave Mike a wide smile, his brown eyes beaming. Mike gave him a tormented smile.  
"You don't need to, PeeWee. I must do this alone, you know? Father James said, I must learn to do this on my own. So you can't help me, as nice as your offer is." he said, trying to sound as nice as he could. PeeWee nodded with sad eyes and sat on his chair again. "If Father James said so, then it is okay, Big Mike. But if you need help, then tell me, will you?" "Okay, PeeWee. That's a word." Mike said and gave PeeWee a low five.  
For a short moment the boy had made him feel good again, but the feeling subsided quickly. Again he felt the gazes of the other boys on him, saw them give him arrogant smirks and his stomach wanted to turn again. He shove the remnants of his breakfast away and slowly rose from the chair. "See you later, PeeWee." he said and left the room. He needed to get out, get away from these gazes, these smirks that were trying to break him.  
He slowly left the building and walked around aimlessly, passing the workshop, the stables and everything 'til he had reached the far end of the premises. Then he turned around to slowly go back where he came from, desperately trying not to think, but the thoughts still came, unbidden, haunting him, especially the one that stuck and started to kick him in the guts:   
Maybe it's for the best when you get away from here. Nobody likes you or will ever like you. Spare Father James the disappointment and see that you leave as soon as possible.  
Mike saw boys coming out from breakfast and hid around the next corner. He didn't want them to see him and he slid away along the wall in his back. His stomach turned again and this time he braced against the wall and threw up, again and again 'til his body was aching with the cramps. He pushed away from the brick wall and started running 'til he reached the tall trash bins from the kitchen, falling on his knees behind them. He felt the pain in his body again and curled up into a ball, crying his heart out.


	15. The Accident

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike wants to leave, but his small friend doesn't want to let him go...

"Big Mike! Miiike!" he heard PeeWee scream behind him, but he didn't look back and he didn't stop. His decision was made and he wouldn't change it. This whole idea had been shite from the very beginning. School had been a shit idea in the first place and he would never have friends. And he deserved it not to have friends. Plus Father James had lied to him. This was the worst of all. How could he have been such an idiot to trust a goddamn Padre? "Mike! Miiiike! Wait for me!" PeeWee yelled again.  
Good, sweet PeeWee... he was the only thing Mike didn't leave behind lightheartedly. PeeWee had been the only good thing ever happening in his life and Mike felt a sting in his heart. But he had to go, had to leave this place, and no power in the world would hold him here any longer. It was better this way.  
"Mike! Where do you go?" PeeWee yelled and Mike heard the fast pat-pat-pat of PeeWee's small running feet coming closer. Then the boy had reached him, but Mike didn't stop, stubbornly walking down the driveway to the Interstate.  
"Mike, where do you go?" PeeWee asked and tried to grab Mike's hand. Mike pulled it away. "Get back, PeeWee." he said, not looking at the boy. "But where do you go?" the boy asked, trying to grab his hand again. Mike pulled it off his grip. "I said, get back, PeeWee." "Do you want to go away?" PeeWee asked and Mike heard the sadness in his voice. "Yeah... it's better this way." he answered, trying to keep his own voice firm. He heard a car rush by on the Interstate and increased his pace. "But you're my friend... please don't leave..." PeeWee sobbed, grabbing his hand again. Mike felt the tears burn in his eyes when he pulled his hand away and sniffled.  
"I must, PeeWee... you can't understand this..." he pressed out. Another car rushed by. The Interstate wasn't far anymore. He would get back to town... maybe he could hitch-hike. "I won't leave you, Mike... I love you..." PeeWee sobbed and Mike felt his heart crack, tears starting to pour over his own cheeks now.  
"Please get back, PeeWee... you can't come with me." he sobbed, pulling his hand out of PeeWee's again. "I won't leave you... I won't go away from you..." PeeWee cried and Mike heard his little sweet voice hitch and break. He stopped and looked down on PeeWee. His heart cracked once more when he saw the sadness and the despair on the sweet little face. He took a deep breath, trying not to break down.  
"PeeWee... you belong here. I'm no good for you. Get back to your family... to Father James..." he pressed out, fighting his own tears. "I won't leave you!" PeeWee screamed. Mike slapped him and pushed him away, so hard the boy fell down to the ground. "You turn back immediately!" he yelled and turned away from him, proceeding his way to the Interstate. A car rushed by and Mike waited til it had passed to cross the street, feeling like the most miserable piece of shit because he had beaten PeeWee. He wiped the tears off his face with a sleeve and started walking to town. A car came from that direction and Mike hoped it wouldn't take long til one would come going to town.  
He heard brakes squeal and a soft thud and turned around. The car was rushing off, but on the ground he saw a small figure, motionless. No... please, God, no...  
"PeeWee!" he screamed and rushed back across the street towards the small frame. He threw himself on his knees and pulled the boy into his arms. "PeeWee! No! Please, what have I done?" he cried out, cradling PeeWee in his arms. "Say something, PeeWee... please, say something..." he begged and pressed the little body against his own, rocking to and fro with him. He felt PeeWee breathe shallowly.  
"Please, PeeWee... please, I'm sorry..." he sobbed and kissed the boys forehead. "Please, PeeWee... please, I'll do anything you want... I'll even stay here, but please say something!" he sobbed and pressed PeeWee against him, kissing the boy's face. Please, PeeWee... please... I'm sorry..." he sobbed when he felt a hand gently touching his shoulder.  
Father James squatted down next to him, his always kind face worried now... and sad. He tried to take PeeWee out of his embrace, but Mike desperately held him close. "He needs medical help, Mike... if it isn't too late already." James said with utmost kindness and compassion and gently pulled PeeWee out of Mike's embrace. Behind him several of the other boys showed up, two of them being Moe and Freddy, and Mike's resistance faltered. "All will be good, Mike, I'm sure..." he said and rose with PeeWee on his arms to bring him to the ward. Mike saw some of the boys look down on him with... anger? Pity? Disgust? Then they left him there without saying a word, alone, crying on his knees like a beaten dog.   
Mike felt his heart finally shatter in his chest, leaving back nothing but sharp shards and a bleeding hole. What a damned and miserable creature must he have been that all this had happened? He only brought bad luck. PeeWee didn't deserve this... and he didn't deserve PeeWee and his friendship. Slowly he rose from his knees, turned away and started walking down the Interstate like a sleepwalker.


	16. A Moment of Deepest Despair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Father James feels helpless...

The housemother, Sister Mary Lazarus, being also the nurse, did whatever she could for PeeWee til the Doctor arrived. The boy had a small cut over his eyebrow and several heavy bruises, but seemed further unharmed to the eye.  
James waited outside the ward, patiently, sitting on a chair with his elbows on his knees, his hands folded, his head bowed. He was praying silently, begging the Lord to protect PeeWee's life and soul, to forgive him that he hadn't protected PeeWee properly like he had sworn to do years ago when they had found PeeWee, suffering a bad influenza. Back then James had prayed for PeeWee's little life, too, and had been grateful it had pleased the Lord to spare him.  
"Please, dear Lord... let him live..." he whispered and closed his eyes when he felt the tears starting to fall. He loved this child like it was his own and he felt his heart ache in his chest. For the first time he could understand why people turned away from the light of the Lord when they lost a beloved one, feeling deepest despair in his own heart now.  
"Please, dear God... please... I offer my own unworthy life for PeeWee's, if it pleases you... please... please let him live..." He leant his head on his folded hands and started to cry, heartbreakingly and desperately.  
The door to the ward opened and the Doctor came out, addressing him carefully. "Father James?" James's head flew up, his blue eyes red rimmed and desperate. "Is he...?" he asked, but the Doctor shook his head, smiling. "No, Father James. He's alive and will be well, soon. A small shock and some bruises, nothing that wouldn't be healed in a week's time. He must have had a guardian angel." James closed his eyes and bowed his head, sending a grateful prayer on its way.  
"Thank you, Doctor. You lifted a leaden weight off my soul." he said and wiped the tears from his face. "May I visit him?" "Only a few minutes, please. He needs to rest because of the shock. And he is in the best hands with Sister Lazarus." "Thanks, Doctor." he said with a little smile and rose from the chair. "God with you, Father James." the Doctor said and shook his hand before leaving.  
James silently entered the ward. PeeWee was laying in his bed and was looking like a sweet little sleeping angel. James felt so much gratitude in his heart and he carefully touched the boy's hand on the blanket, being surprised when PeeWee opened his eyes to look at him.  
"PeeWee... hey my little sweetpea..." James said lowly, smiling, and PeeWee instantly started to beam. "Hey Father..." he said weakly and James caressed his cheek, his heart bursting with happyness. "Is Mike still angry with me?" PeeWee asked, his eyes turning sad, and James felt a sting.  
Mike! He had totally forgotten about him, being so consumed by his worries for PeeWee. He kicked himself for this. Mike had been so devastated, so unwilling to let go of PeeWee. But where was he now? He knew, PeeWee and Mike were best friends, almost brothers, yet Mike wasn't here. James felt fear rising in his heart.  
"No, PeeWee." he said and shook his head, smiling for PeeWee. "He is just terribly sad and the Doctor said, he can't visit you now. Even I have to go again before Sister Lazarus throws me out." PeeWee tried to smile. "May he visit me later?" he asked and James nodded. "Of course, PeeWee. Tomorrow you may be visited again, I promise. But only when you are a good boy now and sleep, will you?" he said gently and PeeWee nodded and closed his eyes obediently. "That's my little angel." James said and kissed PeeWee's forehead before silently leaving the ward again, giving Sister Mary Lazarus a grateful nod when passing her. He felt a bit guilty that he had lied to PeeWee, but the boy needed rest, not worries. And it was his own fault that he didn't know where Mike was now. He hoped the boy hadn't done something stupid.  
Richard crossed his way, asking about PeeWee and tearing him out of his thoughts. James briefed him and Richard was relieved, promising to spread the news instantly. "Thank you, Richard. Have you seen Mike anywhere? PeeWee asked for him." he said, but Richard shook his head. "No, Father James. Last time I saw him was at breakfast." James licked his lip pensively. "Okay, Richard. Please tell the others they should tell me instantly, when he is spotted, will you?" "Okay, Father." Richard answered and James slowly exited the house and strolled down the driveway.  
He had a strange feeling all of a sudden. Why had Mike and PeeWee been on the Interstate in the first place? It seemed so totally wrong. PeeWee knew it was dangerous there, he would never have gone there on his own volition. But this could only mean one thing... he had followed Mike there.  
James increased his pace and ran down the driveway, stopping when reaching the street. Cars rushed by him and he looked left and right for any sign that would help him understand what happened... or if Mike was still here anywhere. The he spotted the suitcase on the shoulder across the street. He knew this suitcase, it was Miks's. James stared at it for a short moment, licking his lips again. This meant that Mike had wanted to leave. But why? Did he have problems? Then why hadn't he spoken with him in the first place? He hadn't mentioned anything yesterday. Or had he been to afraid to apologize? Or maybe he had and it didn't work. Either way, a cold fist clenched around his heart. He desperately needed to find an explanation for this... and needed to find Mike. James knew Mike had had problems with Freddy and Moe and had wanted to solve them. So he would start there.


	17. Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike is not himself...

He didn't hear the honks when he crossed streets without watching. He didn't feel when he bumped into people on the sidewalks. He didn't even see them, totally unaware that he was still walking. All he could think of was PeeWee... how small and fragile he had looked in Mike's arms... and how peaceful, as if he was sleeping.  
Mike had felt his small body breathing and Father James had brought him to the ward. Surely he would recover again, but all this had never happened if he hadn't turned up at Boys Town in the first place. But now he was gone, now everything would be good again and he would never hurt PeeWee again. And PeeWee would grow up being a fine and decent young man and forget him soon. Everyone loved PeeWee, he would have a new best friend in a nick of time and that would be the best for all.  
Slowly Mike returned to himself, feeling exhausted, tired, and his legs hurt so much he was barely able to lift them anymore. He looked around, trying to find out, where he was. It was dark already and he was somewhere in town, but he didn't know this place, had never been to this part of town.   
He shoved his cap out of his face to look up at the buildings, but none of it seemed familiar. Great, really. He spotted a bench and slowly strolled towards it, falling down on it when all his strength seemed to finally leave him.  
His legs were burning and his back ached severely, being not used to walk around for miles and hours. It was ten miles to town, he knew that, but how long had he walked around now aimlessly when darkness had already fallen? Maybe he should stay here for the night, here on this very bench. It was warm tonight, he wouldn't freeze.   
He folded himself on the bench and pulled his cap over his eyes. Yes, sleeping sounded like a plan. But what would he do tomorrow? Where could he go? Tiredness dug its claws into him and he closed his eyes under his cap. He could think about this tomorrow.


	18. The Urge to Spank Someone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Father James is really pissed...

"You did WHAT!" James exploded and Freddy flinched on his chair. "How could you, Freddy? I'm so disappointed." Freddy had never seen Father James being this enraged. He would have sworn it was absolutely impossible to ever enrage this kindhearted man, but now he felt true fear in James's presence, not even able to bear the glance of these burning blue eyes. He bowed his head, knowing he built shit... a pile of it.  
"I'm sorry, Father... please understand..." "There is NOTHING to understand, Freddy! I know, Mike was an arrogant pain in the ass when he came here and took him damn long to try to fit in. But no matter how severely he offended you, you had NO right to give him a 'rubdown' in the dormitory. You should have come to ME with it. That's not how things are handled here, Freddy. You've been with me from the very first day, you should have known I'd have tried to find a solution for this. But to torture and beat up a boy that wanted to make peace with you is the meanest thing I could ever have imagined! If anything happens to him, then it is your fault, Freddy, and your's alone!"  
Freddy shrunk together on his chair while James paced his office like a nervous tiger in his cage. "I'm so enraged, Freddy! For the first time in my life I feel the urge to spank someone!" Freddy felt his heart crack. Father James was such a good and kind man and he had disappointed him, even enraged him. He wanted to die of shame.   
"Please, Father James... please, I'm sorry. I know it was wrong... I know I shouldn't have done it... I'm the older one of us, I should have behaved like it, not like a hurt child... please, Father... please forgive me..." James saw how Freddy was shaking with his sobs, saw the tears in his green eyes when he lifted the head to look at him. "I deserve your anger, Father James... all of it... but please, please believe me that I'm really sorry. I never wanted this to happen." He bowed his head again and started to cry.  
James leant against the desk and looked down on the crying young man before him, feeling a sting in his heart. He had never screamed at his boys, had never been anything but kind towards them, but today something in him had snapped. Freddy had tormented Mike because of hurt pride, causing him to try run away and leaving PeeWee injured in the wake. He took a deep breath to calm down again, speaking a small prayer for forgiveness and strength.  
"Look at me, Freddy. Look at me and promise me something." he said and Freddy slowly lifted his gaze. "Promise me that, if we ever find Mike again, you will make your peace with him. You will forgive him his actions and will ask for his forgiveness for the rubdown in return. Is that understood? I won't accept a 'No'. Not this time." "I will, Father... I swear, I will..." Freddy answered without hesitation and James nodded approvingly. "Good. Now we only have to find him, I think."


	19. A Bank Robbery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike witnesses a bank robbery...

A gunshot woke Mike, leaving him startled and with thundering heart. Hastily he looked around and heard a second gunshot and shattering glass closeby. He turned around and saw the shothole in the window behind him. It was the window of a bank. A shock ran through his body. This could only mean one thing. The bank was being robbed... right now! He needed to get away, instantly. He was sitting on a silver plate here when the robbers would come out again. Mike jumped from the bench and ran around the next corner, ending up in a dead end. Damn...  
He saw three dark figures coming out of the building and pressed himself into the shadows. Those probably were the robbers, he needed to be as invisible as possible. Then a ray of light from a lantern fell on one of them and Mike gasped. This was impossible.  
"Sam? Sam Fassbender?" he said, moving out of the shadow and heard another shot, pain racing through his right leg, and he fell down to the pavement. His own brother had shot him.  
"Sam... Sam, it's me, Mike..." he groaned, trying to sit up again. "Michael?" his brother asked, shocked, and was instantly on his knees beside him. "What the hell are you doing here?" he said and took a look at his brother's leg. He had hit his thigh.  
"Oh shit... I'm so sorry, little brother." Sam said and pulled his belt out of his trousers. "You know that kid?" asked one of his accomplices. "My brother. Get going, I'll follow later, I know where to find you." The two men ran away and Sam put the belt around Mike's thigh, trying to stop the severe bloodflow. "Can you walk?" he asked, worried, but Mike only rolled his eyes. "Of course I can." he said and groaned when his brother pulled him to his feet, carrying his weight with his shoulder and dragging him out of the dead end. They already could hear the police coming closer.  
One street further he pulled Mike into a church and gently sat him down next to the door. "You haven't told me, what you're doing here. I thought, you were at school..." "I ran away." Mike replied weakly, leaning back against the wall. Sam grabbed him by the collar. "You'll get BACK, you hear me?! I want you to become a DECENT guy!" Sam yelled and Mike flinched, shocked by his brother's outburst. Sam looked apologetically and let go of his collar. "Really, Michael... that is all I wish for you." he said with sad eyes, kissing his brother's forehead. "Forget me." he said and left the church without another word. "Sam! Sam, please, no..." Mike cried, unable to rise on his own, but Sam didn't return.


	20. The Church

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James receives an anonymous call where to find Michael.

"Hello? Who's there?" James asked. "Father McAvoy?" "Yes, but who's there?" he asked again. "Michael has been shot. He's in town in St. Anne's Church." was the reply before the other end fell dead. "Hello?" he tried it, but only heard the beep on the other end. He hung up the phone. "Freddy, you must bring me to town. Mike was found. I was told he was shot."  
Freddy instantly jumped up and ran to get the car, Father James on his heels. "Where?" he asked. "St. Anne's. I can show you..." "Not neccessary, Father." Freddy said, jumping in the car. "I know where that is." he said, waited for James to enter, started the motor and kicked down.

Freddy stopped with screeching tyres in front of the church and James jumped out, running to the door. It was locked. Freddy wanted to follow him. "No, You stay there. I don't know what's going on." he said and Freddy closed the car door. "Side entrance is always open, Father." he said and James nodded, running around the corner and to the side entrance. Freddy was right, it was open.  
Carefully he opened the door and entered the half dark place, not knowing what would await him. He saw a small blood stain on the floor and felt his heart skip a beat. So it was true, Mike was injured. But where was he?

He slowly moved deeper inside, looking everywhere if he could spot Mike somewhere. Suddenly he heard a small sob. That must have been him. James followed the sound, bending the knee before the altar, crossing himself and sending a little prayer on its way that Mike would be well.  
Another small sob answered his prayer and James rose and followed it slowly. Then he spotted Mike in the apse, sitting at the feet of a St. Mary's statue, his head leaning against its basis, his face glistening from the tears. He was whispering something, looking up to Mary time and again. Slowly James moved closer to not startle him.  
"Please, Mother Mary… I didn't want to hurt PeeWee… I'm sorry for what happened… I pray thee, Mother Mary, please make him well…"  
James was deeply touched and wanted to smile and to cry at the same time. Mike was praying. A few days ago this would have been unthinkable. But it hurt his heart, too. He didn't know yet what had happened, but he was sure Mike wasn't as guilty as he felt. Silently he moved closer.  
"Please, Mother Mary… I'll be a good boy, I swear… I'll do anything if PeeWee gets well again…" Mike sobbed weakly. James felt him, having prayed as desperately some hours ago. "I'll even go back to Father James if he can ever forgive me what I did… pray thee, Mother Mary, please…"  
James had reached Mike and slowly knelt beside him, gently touching his shoulder. "Mother Mary is too kind to bargain, Mike." he whispered and Mike flinched, looking up to him with unbelieving eyes. "Father?" he asked, insecure, touching James's hand on his shoulder to confirm he was really there. "Yes, Mike. It's really me." he said with his always kind smile. Mike's fingers almost clenched into his hand.  
"How's PeeWee?" he asked, more tears rolling down his face. James reached out to gently wipe them away. "All will be good, Mike. Nothing that won't be forgotten in a few days. And he asked for you, Mike." Mike's jaw dropped.  
"He… he did? He really did?" he asked and tried to rise, screaming from the pain it caused him. "Mike!" James gasped, examining his wound and the belt around his leg. "Does it hurt?" he asked. Mike clenched his jaw. "Only when I'm laughing." he answered and James couldn't help but crack up. "Still playing cool, Mike?" "Playing? I'm supercool, Father." he answered with a shy smile.  
"Okay, let's get you out of here and to a Doctor. Freddy's waiting outside." James said, trying to help Mike up, but he resisted. "No." he said and tried to shove James's hands away, his eyes full of fear.  
"Don't be afraid, Mike. He wants to help you… and to apologize for the rubdown." Mike's resistance faltered. "You know…" Mike said and James nodded with sad eyes. "I'm sorry, Mike. I told you something like this would never happen. I failed you, Mike… please forgive me." he said, feeling deeply ashamed for the first time in years.  
"Wasn't your fault, Father… and I'll be a good boy now… I promise…" James smiled and gently helped Mike to get up. "I heard you, Mike… and Mother Mary heard you, too. And now let's get you to a Doctor."


	21. More Problems

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Detective shows up because of Mike...

"How often must I tell you Mike had no part in the robbery, Detective?" James exploded. "Well, his cap tells a different story, Father McAvoy." "I don't care if his cap was found close to the bank. He is a decent boy. I know him better than you do and you should trust my word."  
What sin had he committed that this day was to become the darkest in his life? First PeeWee hit by a car, then Freddy's confession and Mike's wound and now this Detective accusing Mike of a crime. It couldn't become any more worse now. He was no lawyer, but he was sure Mike would spend the next 15 to 20 years in prison if he didn't get him out of this.  
"His cap in a dead end by the bank and blood traces leading to a church, Father. A pity he had already escaped, when we arrived." "He didn't escape, I fetched him after receiving an anonymous call and brought him to a Doctor, Detective. He was badly injured." James said, feeling his strength slowly subside.  
"So you know where he is?" "He's here at the ward, of course." "Then he has to come with me." the Detective stated and James had to pull himself together. "He WHAT?" he bursted out and his eyebrows flew up. "I just told you he was badly injured. The Doctor said he's not to be moved. You can't take him with you, Detective. I forbid it." "This is hardly your decision, Father McAvoy." James took a deep breath and closed his eyes, feeling godly wrath take possession of him.  
"You are in MY house, Detective. And Michael Fassbender is MY protege. I'm responsible for his well-being as long as he is under MY roof. And when the Doctor says he CAN'T be moved, then be assured that he WON'T be moved, Detective." James said with burning blue eyes. "Father, Fassbender might escape…" 'Lord give me strength' James thought. "He can't, Detective, and he won't. You have my word for it."  
"Then an officer will stay here to ensure this, if you don't mind." James sighed and closed his eyes. "If it has to be… but still, who says he was part of this? Only because he was close to the bank and was shot in the leg? It could have been an accident, Detective."  
"How naive are you, Father McAvoy? Fassbender's brother is a notorious bank robber… and at large after escaping the transport to State Prison. It is more than just obvious the brothers did this together. Everything is totally Fassbender's modus operandi."  
Still James had to pull himself together to not lose his composure. "You… you want to tell me, Sam is…" "You know Sam Fassbender?" "Knowing is a strong word. I met him before he should be moved. He wanted me to take care of Michael… make him a decent guy." "Great job so far." the Detective sneered and for the first time James felt the urge to punch someone in the face, hard. He closed his eyes and prayed… begged... to stay calm.  
"No need to offend me, Detective." James growled, fighting to stay calm, and glared at the Detective, who bowed his head apologetically. "I'm sorry, Father McAvoy… I didn't mean to." "O no, don't apologize. You're not the first one to accuse me and my institution of hiding and sheltering criminals. But I don't, Detective. I have quite a reputation, in this state and in the whole country, Detective, and we all worked damn hard for it. The only crimes my boys have committed is being orphans, homeless or not looked after for years. Some of them may have been thieves when they came here, but that doesn't give anyone the right to accuse and judge this institution without hard evidence. And a found cap and some blood traces aren't hard evidence for me. You can leave your officer here, if you wish to, but Michael will stay here. End of discussion."  
"We need his testimony…" "What? Tonight?! Are you out of your mind? The Doctor said he needs rest and can't have visitors. This has time 'til tomorrow." "No, I must insist, Father McAvoy. In case you are right and Fassbender had no part in this, then we need his testimony to get the robbers as soon as possible."  
James eyed the Detective pensively, slowly licking his lower lip. He wouldn't stop prying 'til he got what he wanted, James could see it in his eyes.  
"In case you're right and Sam had a part in this, then let me talk to him, Detective. It was a hard piece of work to make the boy trust me and I'm sure you won't get anything out of him." The Detective nodded approvingly. "I'm grateful for any solution, Father."


	22. What Happened?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James visits Mike to find out what really happened.

Mike didn't share the ward with PeeWee, what made him sad. He wanted to apologize to PeeWee, wanted to sit by his side and hold his hand, but he wasn't allowed to. PeeWee needed rest 'til tomorrow at least Sister Mary Lazarus had said and hadn't given in, not even for five minutes, no matter how much Mike had begged her.   
And he would need rest as well, she had told him, remaining hard as bedrock. The Doctor had forbidden any movement or his wound might break up again. So he was condemned to lay here all alone, having nothing but his racing thoughts. No matter if PeeWee would recover, he would always feel this nagging guilt inside his heart.  
"Mike?" he heard a soft voice and was torn out of his thoughts. "Sorry, Mike. I didn't mean to startle you." James said and half sat on his bed. "Are you alright? You're still awake. I thought you'd be sleeping."  
"Can't sleep, Father." Mike whispered. "Pain?" James asked, worried, but Mike shook his head. "Not much… Sister Mary Lazarus gave me an injection…" James relaxed a bit and caressed Mike's ginger curls. "Conscience?" he asked, gently, and Mike closed his eyes, biting his lip, and nodded. "I wanted to see PeeWee… to apologize… but I mustn't." James smiled his always kind smile.  
"I can assure you, he's not angry. And he isn't resentful. In fact he's more afraid that you are still angry with him." Mike opened his eyes again, surprised. "But… I'm not… I wasn't… I never was..." he stuttered and stopped mid-sentence.  
"Wanna tell me what happened?" James asked, slightly tilting his head, his eyes soft and understanding. "Like… like a confession?" Mike asked and swallowed. James smiled forgivingly. "I did not come as confessor, Mike. I just want to know what happened. You know, I have quite an idea what might have happened." Mike remained silent, still chewing on his lip.  
"Let me make you a proposal. I'll tell you what I think has happened and you tell me whether it is right or wrong. Sounds good?" he asked and raked his fingers through Mike's hair. Mike nodded silently and James saw him relax. It was obvious to him the boy was hiding something. But what?  
"So let us start with the rubdown in the dormitory last night." he said and Mike flinched. "Freddy told me about it, Mike. And he also told me who participated. If I hadn't forbidden it they would all have been here already to apologize, but you need some rest. They'll all do so when you may have visitors again, they promised me. Freddy's a total wreck after seeing you being wounded. He feels so bad because he knows this has started the whole mess in the first place." "It's okay, Father… I deserved it." Mike sighed.  
"No, Mike. You did NOT deserve this and I never want to hear you say this again, understood?" James said with emphasis and deeply looked into Mike's sad blue-green eyes. "Okay…" Mike whispered and nodded obediently.  
"Okay… and after that you wanted to run away from here, right? Feeling hurt… punished… and like you had deserved it. But why didn't you come to me after this, Mike? Why didn't you talk to me? We could have found a solution…" Mike shook his head. "I couldn't, Father. They said… they said… if I'd tell you… I'd know what'll happen…" Mike pressed out and James saw a tear roll down his cheek.  
James closed his eyes and bowed his head, feeling a sharp sting in his chest. He was so disappointed. Freddy must have forgotten to tell him this little detail. "I'm so sorry, Mike. This should never have happened." He felt Mike taking his hand, gently squeezing it. "It wasn't your fault, Father… it was mine… and Freddy's. We will solve this later… like grown men." James opened his eyes, feeling warmth spread in his chest again. Mike had matured so much. "Thank you, Mike. I'm so proud of you." he said and for a short second they smiled at each other.  
"Okay, Mike. So you went to the Interstate. What was your plan? Hitch-hiking?" Mike nodded. "And your small shadow tried to hold you back?" Mike shook his head. "No, He wanted to come with me, Father. I forbade it… I insisted he should stay here… stay with you, where he belongs. But he insisted and… and…" More tears poured over his cheeks.  
"I hit him, Father… and pushed him to the ground… I'm so sorry, Father… I'm such a piece of shit beating an innocent child…" he sobbed, squeezing James's hand like he wanted to break it. James kept stroking Mike's hair compassionately, smiling forgivingly.  
"All will be good, Mike. I'm sure PeeWee is still crazy for you. Just you wait…" he whispered tenderly, feeling Mike's grip loosen slowly, hearing his breath calm down again.  
"What happened then?" "I don't know, Father… I crossed the street, not looking back… and then I heard a brake screech… and a thud… and when I turned around… PeeWee… on the ground… I thought he was dead… I…" Mike stuttered, sobbing… hardly able to keep his voice firm. James remained silent, giving Mike the time to cry and to get rid of the emotion. He couldn't even imagine how Mike must be feeling now, reliving the accident again. He waited, squeezing his hand and gently stroking his hair.  
"And then you came… and the other boys… brought PeeWee away… and the other boys… I felt their hate… their disgust when they left me there… I couldn't bear it, Father… I couldn't… I thought everyone was hating me… everyone…" Mike sobbed, his voice finally breaking when he looked up to James.  
"Even me? You really thought so, Mike?" he asked as gentle as he could and Mike nodded. James's heart skipped a beat... or two. "O my dear boy…" he sighed, leaning down to kiss Mike's forehead. "I could never hate you, Mike. Not you or any other child… ever. It makes me sad that you thought so bad of me." he whispered and felt an ice-cold fist clench around his heart. "And I can't even hold it against you… not after your sad experience with another Padre disappointing you." he proceeded and a hot tear rolled over his own face now. "So this made you finally run away, right?" Mike nodded, still sobbing. "And then you ended up in town?" Mike took a deep breath.  
"I can't remember a thing, Father… I can't even remember how I got there… only thing I can remember is that I heard gunshots and ran away from it. Then I was shot in the leg and passed out. I woke up in the church where you found me. That is all I can remember."  
James was suspicious how easily and eagerly Mike told this part of the story, even more because he was unable to look at James while telling it. Now he was sure Mike was hiding something.  
"There was a Detective in my office some thirty minutes ago, Mike. He wanted to arrest you for bank robbery… and murder." Mike's head flew around, his eyes searching for James's, beggingly.  
"No, Father… I swear, I had no part in this…" he stuttered, trying to sit up and screaming with the lightning strike of pain shooting through his leg. James pressed him down on the mattress again, his hand firmly on Mike's chest. "I swear on my life, Father… please… you must believe me!" he begged, clenching his hands around James's arm.  
"If I had believed this you wouldn't be here anymore, Mike. I didn't believe one word of this accusation. You are a good boy, Mike. I feel it in my bones that you could never do something like this." James reassured him and felt him relax under his hand.  
"But what I also feel is that you are lying to me, Mike. You know far more than you told me." Mine turned his head away, escaping the mesmerizing gaze of James's blue eyes. "Tell me the truth, Mike." he said gently, but Mike didn't respond.  
"Would it be easier for you to make it a confession?" he asked and felt Mike flinch. "You surely remember a confessor mustn't talk about anything confessed to him, and be it a murder." he tried it, but without success. But it showed him that the Detective must have been right about one thing: Sam was involved in this mess. He thought about it for a moment. Of course, even the call earlier made sense now. 'Michael has been shot' the caller had said… 'nobody calls me Michael except my brother' Mike had said when they had met for the first time. How stupid had he been? The answer had been there the whole time.  
"Fine, then don't tell me." he said with gentle voice. "I know you're trying to protect Sam." Mike flinched. This was answer enough for James.  
"Mike, I don't judge you. Sam is your brother and you love him. And he loves you. He wouldn't have called me otherwise." Mike turned towards him, unbelieving  
"I swear it is the truth, Mike. It must have been him. He called you Michael, he knew, where you were and, more important, he knew whom to call, knew you belonged here… because he was the one sending you here."  
"He freaked out when I told him I ran away… insisted that I should get back here… become decent. But he surely didn't expect me to betray him." Mike growled.  
"And he surely doesn't expect you to go to prison for a crime he committed, Mike. Let me handle this. I'll get you out of this mess." James said and took Mike's hand, gently squeezing it. "And technically spoken you haven't betrayed him. YOU didn't say a word." he added with a smile, Mike giving him a half-smile in return.  
"What'll happen now, Father?" "Well, you'll try to sleep now and get well again. I'll do the rest." Mike lifted his hand, kissing the back of James's hand. "I can never repay you this, Father…" he whispered and James slowly rose from the bed. "You can, Mike. Just stay the way you are and follow your way." James said and gave Mike's hand a final squeeze. "And now try to sleep."


	23. All Will Be Good

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike has a visitor.

"Mike!" was instantly awake and saw a small dark something jump onto his bed. He blinked to clear his vision, feeling his mattress bounce. "PeeWee?" he asked, afraid he might be dreaming, but the boy falling down onto his chest and knocking out the air of his lungs prooved that he wasn't. "PeeWee!" he shouted, pulling the small frame into a bear hug and peppered the small face with kisses. "I'm so happy that you're well… o PeeWee… PeeWee… I'm so sorry…" he babbled, laughing and crying at the same time, pressing the boy against his chest.  
PeeWee put his little hands on Mike's chest and pushed up to look into his face. "Are you still angry with me?" he asked and Mike kissed his forehead. "No… no, my sweet little PeeWee… please forgive me… I was so mean… I shouldn't have done this… you are my best friend… like my little brother…" he babbled, crying and ruffling PeeWee's black hair. PeeWee looked at him earnestly. "Will you… will you go away? After your leg is well?" he asked and Mike shook his head without hesitation. "No, PeeWee… never… you're stuck with me now… And I'll unnerve you 'til you kick my ass." Mike laughed and PeeWee fell back on his chest and hugged him tight.

James leant in the doorframe with crossed arms and smiled. Mike had been sleeping for two days now, exhausted and full with painkillers, and he had been skeptical to bring PeeWee here, but the small angel had pleaded and begged so much with big brown puppy eyes that James had finally given in. Sister Lazarus would chide him for this, but it was worth it for seeing the two of them reunited in happiness.  
Everything was going to be alright soon. Both boys would be well according to the Doctor, Freddy, Moe and the other boys would visit Mike to restore peace again as soon as Sister Lazarus would allow it.  
A contented smile crept on James's face. Mike was safe now. Sam had been caught already and James had visited him, had thanked him for calling and told him, that Mike was being accused by the Police and didn't want to say a word about it. This had been enough for Sam to testify, a complete confession, to rescue his small brother. Maybe some time soon James would tell Mike about this, but not now.  
He closed his eyes and sent a grateful prayer on its way.

The End


End file.
